The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to apparatus and methods used during the manufacture of such systems.
During the manufacture of computer systems, units such as computers and servers are placed onto burn racks to receive software downloads and testing of the units.
In order to conduct these burn rack operations, each unit must be connected to several plug-in devices which are of different types and sizes and are at various locations on a plug-in surface of the unit. These locations vary in height which disperses the plugs over an expanded area rather than being concentrated in a confined location. In addition, some of the plug-in devices require a greater force to become connected and disconnected. Furthermore, during disconnection, some of the devices may be simply pulled to be withdrawn whereas others, such as an RJ45 connector, require a catch to be released before withdrawal.
This presents several problems because it increases the time needed by an operator to make the disconnection of the unit.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for quickly and automatically disconnecting all of the plug-in connectors as a unit is removed from he burn rack without manual intervention being required to release any of the plug-in connectors.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides an automatic disconnect apparatus. To this end, the apparatus is for automatic disconnect of a plug-in connector. A cord has a first end connected to the connector and has a second end extending from the connector. A catch member is attached to the second end. A fixed member includes are opening therein, the opening being of a size for permitting the cord to move therethrough and for restraining the catch member from moving therethrough. As a result, movement of the connector away from the fixed member, moves the cord until the catch member engages the opening, so that the cord permits only limited movement of the connector.